The Olympian League: List of Characters
The Olympian League, with its official characters list! Here you can find important information about the characters in the league. Original League (First Generation League): Percy Jackson Percy Jackson is a demigod son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is the creator of the Olympian League, when he was sixteen, he founded the team. During the Titan War he made a small team which were formed by Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. Percy made the team like if it was a Book Club or something, it was never taken seriously. After the Gaea War, Percy gathered a group of demigods and talked to them about the team. His intention wasn't to make a team of demigods, he just wanted to show them how good demigods work together. A group of roman demigods (Jason Grace, Reyna, Dakota, Nelson Selt and more) and greek demigods (Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and more) agreed that it was a good idea...so The Olympian League was formed, with Percy Jackson as their leader. The Gods agreed with this team and decided that it was a good idea to have demigods working for them. They sended demigods on quests and rescue missions around the world, Percy as their leader was constantly in Olympus talking to the 12 Olympians were he discussed any important business. The Olympian League began growing and growing...four official teams were formed, two for Young Demigods (Team Recon & Team Delta) and two for Veteran Demigods (Team Alpha & Team Omega). The Olympian League became a huge demigod organization with its own base. The Olympian League Stories: Coming Soon... Age: 46 Rank: Supreme Olympian Jason Grace Jason Grace is a demigod son of Jupiter and leader of Camp Jupiter. He joined the Olympian League during the Gaea War and became a Supreme Olympian. He became a trainor for the new demigods in the league and a good leader when Percy was gone doing other missions. Jason formed the Young Olympian League team for young demigods. His intentions were to prepare demigods for the future in The Olympian League. The Olympian League: Coming Soon... Age: 45 Rank: Supreme Olympian Leo Valdez Leo Valdez is a demigod son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez, and a member of the Olympian League. Annabeth Chase Annabeth Chase is a demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase, and a member of the Olympian League. Maria Flanma Maria Flanma is a demigod daughter of Mars and Milla Flanma, and a member of the orginal Olympian League. Piper McLean Piper McLean is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean, and a member of the Olympian League. Reyna Reyna is a demigod daughter of Bellona, and a member of the Olympian League. Samuel Ternsa Olympian League: Team Omega Peter Blofis The Olympian League Stories: Age: Rank: Trained By: Silena Jackson The Olympian League Stories: *The Olympian League: Origins Age: '22 '''Rank: ' 'Trained By: '''Percy Jackson Flinn Miles Flinn Miles is a son of Hephaetus and Jessica Miles. A fire user that somehow, has no immunity towards fire and also lacks the ability to craft objects or make weapons, he becomes a fighter and a warrior. Despite the lack of more traditional powers of a son of Hephaetus, he has developed his own abilities, being a good strategical thinker and a good sword fighter. A cold headed and more controlled character, he is a valuable asset to his team. Usually the one with the most common sense and usually the last one to charge into battle. Also he is also very stubborn, but despite this he is shown to be extremely loyal to his comrades. After his recruitment into the league, he was trained by Christopher Fauns, a trainer in the academy. Christopher helped improve his skills, making Flinn a better fighter than he already is. He would eventually be placed in the Omega team, with Peter Blofis and Silena Jackson '''The Olympian League Stories:'Coming Soon... '''Age: Late Twenties Rank: '''Veteran '''Trained By: '''Christopher Fauns Olympian League: Team Alpha Daniel Redson Daniel Redson is a demigod son of Hephaestus and creator of the hidden blade. When he was eleven years old he learned of The Olympian League. '''The Olympian League Stories: Coming soon... Age: '''36 '''Rank: '''First Class '''Trained by: '''Leo Valdez Jared Rekker '''The Olympian League Stories: Coming Soon... Age: 23 Rank: Veteran Trained by: Nico Di Angelo Nolan Swift The Olympian League Stories: *Olympian League Origins *Days of Boom Rank: First Class Trained by: Self Trained Joseph Mierek Joe is a son of Zeus. He discovered he was a demigod after he was attacked by the Chimera. After he defeated the beast Zeus appeared and sent him across the country to meet and train with his Olmpian family. After he got back home Zeus sent an eagle to him carrying a scroll. The scroll was a letter of recognition and explained that he was eligable to join The Olypmian League and would be In Alpha Team. Joe is a fierce fighter and will take on any mission and fight any foe. He is a loyal friend and is very protective of the people close to him. He feels the need to be in charge most of the time but is willing to work with others in order to accomplish his goals. He considers himself the most powerful demigod since he hasn't met a foe that he could not defeat. The Olympian League Stories: *An Eagle with a Request Age: 21 Rank: Veteran Trained by: Several Olympians Young Olympian League: Team Recon Finnick Rider The Olympian League Stories: Age: Rank: Trained By: Sally Sea Jackson The Olympian League Stories: Age: Rank: Trained By: Adam Greylick Adam is the son of Zelus. He is not the Jealous type but more the determined type individual. Adam's mother is Kim Greylick a D.A who works for the SVU unit in New York. Adam grew up around cops and courts and definatly knows how take care of himself. He saved himself as he ran through camp half-blood boarders on his own terms, forknowing about it for quiet a while. He recieved his Drakon tattoo after his first year at camp to represent what he vanquished during the raid of camp. He is a very strong, opinionated person and definatly not afraid to kill. The Olympian League Stories: '''Coming soon... '''Age: '''17 '''Rank: '''Young Justice '''Trained by: ''Annabeth Chase'' Celestina May Celestina is a daughter of Apollo. She's very loyal and trustworthy, but she has a fiery temper. Being a daughter of Apollo, she is excellent at archery. She's also pretty good with healing. (More description to come... eventually...) The Olympian League Stories: '''Coming Soon... '''Age: '''16 '''Rank: '''Young Justice '''Trained By: '''Thalia Grace Katara Moore Kat is a demigod daughter of Nyx, goddess of night, and mortal Jonas Moore. She grew up in New York, though was brought to Camp Half-Blood at twelve years old after being attacked by a pack of hellhounds, and being saved by a group of demigods who were heading to Camp anyway. She resided in the Hermes' cabin, as they did not have a Nyx cabin until she arrived. Kat is much stronger, active and brighter at night time than day time. She has a unique fighting style, using quick acrobatic/gymnastic movements combined with the use of daggers and throwing knives, which added with her powers made her quite a good fighter. It slowly brought attention to Kat, who took to training at night to not be noticed. Despite that, Kat was still noticed, and was noticed one day by Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades who had fought with Percy Jackson in the Titan War. He found that Kat was a lot like himself, very closed up and a bit of a loner. So he offered to train her one night, after watching her for many and she accepted. Kat was trained well by Nico, both power-wise and weapon-wise. Her unique style became more skillful and quick, more affective. Nico one day told her the invitation she had been given by The Olympian League, to join Team Recon, in the Young Olympian League. Kat was unsure, but Nico told her she would be liked and accepted, so she joined. She is now a member of the Young Olympian League: Team Recon. '''The Olympian League Stories: Coming Soon... Age: '14 '''Rank: '''Specialist '''Trained By: '''Nico Di Angelo Elizabeth Williams Elizabeth (often called 'Betty' because she hates the name Elizabeth and thinks Lizzie is too popular) is the daughter of mortal Samuel Williams and Athena. Betty looks younger than she is, which she thinks is just fine. She has long dirty-blonde hair that goes to her waist, and stormy grey eyes. She has a slight temper, and excels at using any type of sharp object for a weapon, but prefers daggers best. (More to come later) '''The Olympian League Stories: '''Coming Soon... '''Age: '''14 '''Rank: ' '''Trained By: '''Reyna Young Olympian League: Team Delta Desmond Moon '''The Olympian League Stories: Age: Rank: Trained By: Emma Halman Emma Halman is the roman daughter of Gaia. She grew up in New Rome with her father, the son of Neptune. When she was seven, she joined the legion. She became Preator seven years later and then was trained by Reyna. She already knows every Roman trick in the book, so Reyna taught her how to fight like a Greek. She then took a test and passed, getting into Team Delta. Olympian League Stories: Into the Unknown, Origins Age: 14 Rank: Rookie Trained by: Reyna Josh McLean Josh McLean is the son of Hyperion, titan lord of light, He grew up in New York, and was brought to Camp Half-Blood when he was 19 years old. Josh trains well in the Camp, but he wants to train more. Piper told him she would become his teacher, and so he was trained with Piper. She taught him to fight with many styles, such as legion training (which is roman style), and taught him how to use his powers, even though she charmspoke him a lot to correct his mistakes. He is in the young Olympian League when he joined, because his age is 19 when he joined. Piper McLean told him to join The Olympian League and was trained by Piper. Believe it or not, Piper is a very good trainer. The Olympian League Stories: '''Coming Soon... '''Age: '''19 '''Rank: '''Young Justice '''Trained By: '''Piper McLean Jack Robson Jack is the youngest son of Andrew Trevor Robson and Linda Louis but was adopted by Jove Lucas and Faith Lucas, he grew up in New York till his foster parents died of cancer. Was trained by his brother, Sabre Robson when he came to Camp Half-Blood, he taught him how to fight with close combat weapons such as spears and swords, since Jack has always had a gift at Archery He is in the Young Olympian League when he joined because his age is 16 when he joined. Jack got tired louching around in the Zeus Cabin and wanted to do something to help so he joined the Young Olympian League with his cousin JT Ronaldson '''The Olympian League Stories: '''Coming Soon... '''Age: '''16 '''Rank: '''Specialist '''Trained By: '''Sabre Robson and Jove Lucas JT Ronaldson JT is the midlde child of JJ and Sadie Ronaldson. He grew up in Camp Half-Blood, in a house his parents built by the beach. Since he was young, he wa trained to use his snake powers by his dad. He joned the Olympian League at age 16 (PLOTHOLE) and grew up, never really going on frequent quests. He used this time to train, becoming greatly skilled in both his powers and swordplay, using a Stygian Iron blade.. Originally, he hated Jack Robson and didn't look at him as family, but eventually warmed up to him so much he thinks of Jack as a brother. '''The Olympian League Stories: '''Coming Soon... '''Age: '''16 '''Rank: '''Specialist '''Trained By: '''JJ Ronaldson and Percy Jackson Veronica Kamwetz Veronica is the daughter of Ian Kamwetz and Nike. An idealist who freezes up in battle, Veronica's powers of victory make her a valuable member of the Delta Team. '''The Olympian League Stories: Coming soon... Age: 17 '''Rank: '''Justice '''Trained By: '''Clarisse la Rue Trainers in Academy Luke Vapor Clarisse La Rue Clarisse, daughter of Ares and one of Percy's closest frenemies from PJO. Chris Rodriguez Chris, son of Hermes who had a semi-powerful role in PJO. Christopher Fauns Phoenix Lane Phoenix, mortal yet blessed by a storm/river god. Acacia Acacia, a dryad. The Academy Students Anemone Herald Cristian Melt Category:The Olympian League Category:The Olympian League